Amor incontrolable
by Miacantante
Summary: Una pareja que se ama y que nunca se habían dicho lo que sentían,descubren que tienen que estar separados... [UA] [Oneshot]


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran Wataru Yoshizumi. ¡Espero que os guste!

Habían pasado dos años desde que Meiko y Yuu se conocían. Miki los presentó en una cena y Meiko se había quedado prendada del hermanastro de su mejor amiga. Yuu no se había fijado en ella desde el principio,pero si le gustaba su carácter…

-¡Yuu! -Exclama Meiko dando un salto. -¿Qué…Qué haces aquí? -Dice extrañada.

-Me habías invitado a la presentación,¿recuerdas? -Dice dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a modo cariñoso.

-¡Ay! -Se queja. -Se me había olvidado. Aunque sinceramente,pensé que no vendrías. Estás tan ocupado con el trabajo…

-¡Te dije que vendría! -Dice algo molesto.

-¡Vale! Ya estás aquí,¿no? ¿Quieres una copa? -Dice girándose para que no se le note la rojez en las mejillas.

-Una copa de champán estaría bien. -Dice siguiéndola.

Meiko acababa de presentar un nuevo libro y al perecer el éxito la perseguía. Cualquier cosa que escribía,triunfaba. Yuu la admiraba. Había estado dos años enamorado de ella,pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. Y Miki no podía ayudarle. Estaba en Japón con su nuevo novio.

Tras la presentación,Meiko iba a marcharse a casa,pero Yuu la invitó a tomar la última copa. Solos. Era algo que ella no esperaba y aunque estaba demasiado cansada,no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con él un rato mas.

-Tengo que darte una noticia… -Dice Yuu casi en susurro. -Me marcho a Miami. Me han ofrecido una buena construcción y un buen sueldo. Mas o menos durante un año.,tal vez dos...

-¡Vaya! ¡Enhorabuena! -Dice ocultando su tristeza bajo una sonrisa- Es maravilloso que por fin se cumplan tus sueños,Yuu. Echaré de menos a mi compañero de fiestas…

-Meiko… -Dice con la boca casi seca. -Sabes que no solo somos compañeros de fiestas,ni amigos… Aquí hay algo mas que ninguno de los dos nos atrevemos a decir.

-¿Eh? -Dice poniéndose colorada.- No sé a que te refieres… -Se hace la tonta.

-Sabes que sentimos algo el uno por el otro y que no hemos dicho nada por vergüenza… O tal vez por miedo a ser rechazados.

-Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti,Yuu. -Dice intentando calmarse los nervios. _¡Se lo he dicho! ¡No me lo puedo creer! _

-Te quiero,Meiko. Y no sé si podré marcharme si tú no estás conmigo. -Dice con voz ahogada. -No soportaría no verte cada día,no escuchar tus bromas cuando tengo un mal día e intentas hacerme reír…

-Yo… ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya contigo? -Dice Meiko perpleja.

-Si… -Susurra.

Meiko se marea ante tal situación,no puede marcharse. Toda su vida,su familia,sus amigos,están ahí… Pero Yuu es el amor de su vida.

-Yo.. No puedo marcharme,Yuu. Mi trabajo…- _Menuda excusa para no irme con él._

-Entonces,espérame. Volveré,lo juro.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo,Yuu. ¿Y si te enamoras de otra persona allí? ¿Y si te gusta tanto ese lugar que no quieres volver? -Dice atemorizada porque sabe que lo que le acaba de decir puede hacerse realidad. - No volvería a verte…

-Volveré… Te amo,Meiko. Además,no me voy hasta dentro de un mes. Y podemos viajar en vacaciones para visitarnos. -Dice dándole esperanza.

-No sé si podré aguantarlo,pero lo intentaré. Solo sé que te quiero…

Yuu coge a Meiko de la cara y la besa tiernamente con un amor intenso. Saben que la situación no será fácil,pero ellos creen que el amor todo lo puede.

MESES DESPUÉS

-¡Yuu! -Dice Meiko corriendo hacia él. -¡Te he echado de menos! Por fin estás aquí… -Dice agarrándolo del cuello y besándolo.

-¡Meiko! -La abraza con fuerza. _Tengo que decírselo… -_¡Vamos! -Dice cogiendo su maleta.

Al llegar a la casa que ambos compartían,Yuu se queda serio,triste,cabizbajo… Meiko se da cuenta de que algo no va bien y comienza a preocuparse. Cada vez que le pregunta lo que le pasa,él responde con un simple "No es nada,ya te contaré". Durante las dos semanas de vacaciones,Meiko y Yuu se divirtieron mucho,pero Yuu no sonreía sinceramente.

-Ya no lo aguanto mas,dime que ocurre.- Dice Meiko la última noche que iban a pasar juntos.

-El trabajo que me ofrecieron va a durar cinco años.- Dice poniendo cara de dolor.

-¿¡Qué!?-Dice dolida. ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Después de casi seis meses allí?

-Me enteré hace unas semanas.-Dice agachando la cabeza.- No quiero perderte,Meiko.

-Esto… no puede ser. Yo no puedo esperar tanto tiempo… Esto se tiene que acabar,Yuu. -Dice casi a punto de llorar.

-Meiko,no… Podemos arreglarlo. Son cinco años,pero volveré aquí. -Dice asustado. -No me dejes…

-Lo siento,pero no puedo star con alguien que no está cerca de mi. Y yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo para irme. Aspiro a tener una familia,Yuu. Y tú nunca me la podrás dar. Estás ausente,no estás aquí conmigo…

-Podré venir cada mes para estar contigo. No nos hagas esto…-Dice casi a punto de llorar.

-No puedo vivir así,lo siento… -Dice entrando a la habitación y cerrando con pestillo.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron. Yuu se marchó a la mañana siguiente y ni una sola llamada. Ni un mensaje,ni una carta… Nada. Yuu estaba en Miami,no podía olvidar a Meiko. No salía de fiesta,no quería hablar con nadie sobre su vida sentimental… Mientras que Meiko,intentaba recuperarse de una ruptura mas que dolorosa. Fueron pasando los meses y Yuu sabía todos los pasos de Meiko. Sus libros habían llegado a todo el mundo y su fama se expandía. Un año después,Yuu volvía a casa por Navidad. Se iba a reunir toda la familia. Miki sabía lo que había pasado entre Meiko y Yuu,pero había invitado a Meiko diciéndole que Yuu no iba a ir. Era una encerrona en toda regla.

La familia se fue reuniendo,cuando ya estaban todos,menos Yuu. Tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién será? -Dice Miki ampliando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la puerta. -¡Yuu! -Lo abraza.

-¡Miki! -Dice con una sonrisa. De pronto al mirar hacia el comedor,ve una melena castaña y rizada. -¿Qué has hecho? -Le susurra a Miki.

-Solo os he dado un regalo de navidad. Meiko está fatal… Y ya sabes lo que te dije…-Dice en tono amenazador.

Meiko al verle se quedó helada. Ninguna terapia podía evitar que sintiese lo que sentía por Yuu.

Los dos corrieron a los brazos del otro,eso era locura,amor de verdad. Un beso apasionado lo solucionó todo.

-Te amo,Yuu.

FIN


End file.
